


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: TVXQ/JYJ OTP Prompts [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Changmin-centric - Freeform, Dancer Jung Yunho (DBSK), Dancing, First Dance, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Shim Changmin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, School Idol Yunho, Work In Progress, Yunho-centric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Changmin is stood up at a party and has nobody to dance with, so Yunho dances with him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: TVXQ/JYJ OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013466
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:03 PM**

_You've got be kidding me._

Changmin had already been beginning to regret going to the party when Sungho had first convinced him to go,but now he was _really_ wishing he'd never left his house.

Because for some reason,Sungho had 'forgotten' to tell him that _Jung Yunho_ would just so happen to be at this particular party.


End file.
